Chloe's Closet: The Staff of Dreams
'''Chloe's Closet: The Staff of Dreams '''is the 3rd Chloe's Closet video game. Characters *French Narrator (narrator) *Chloe Corbin (playable) *Jet Horton (playable) *Tara Jansen (playable) *Marcus McGwire (playable) *Lillian McGwire (playable) *Riley Harris (playable) *Daniela Rylant (playable) *Carys Mozart (playable) *Captain Barnacles (Polar Bear) Bear (playable) *Kwazii Cat (playable) *Peso Penguin (playable) *Dashi (Dachshund) Dog (playable) *Tweak Bunny (playable) *Tunip the Vegimal (advisor) *Vegimals (advisors) *Professor Inkling Octopus (advisor) *Pinto Penguin (playable) *Octonauts Soldiers (allies) *Octonauts Helicopters (allies) *Samurais (allies) *Allied Teenagers (allies) *US Army (allies) *US Marine Corps (allies) *Royal Army (allies) *French Army (allies) *Soviet Army (allies) *North Atlantic Treaty Organization (allies) *United Nations (allies) *Al-Qaeda (allies) *Lovely Carrot (advisor) *Hello Kitty (victim) *My Melody (victim) *Kerropi (victim) *Dear Daniel (victim) *Usahana (advisor) *Cinnamoroll & his friends (advisors) *Chococat (advisor) *Badzt-Maru (victim) *Kiki & Lala (advisors) *Sugarbunnies (advisors) *President of the United States (advisor) *Secretary-General of the United Nations (advisor) *Pochacco (victim) *Mr. Paul Corbin (cameo at beginning and end) *Mrs. Gina Corbin (cameo at beginning and end) *Rodrick Corbin (main antagonist) *The Huns (enemies) *Ninjas (enemies) *Vikings (enemies) *People's Liberation Army (enemies) *Gaston (boss) *Maleficent (boss) *Shan Yu (boss) *Cruella De Vil (boss) *Jasper and Horace (boss) *Plankton (boss) Plot It's summertime, Chloe and Lovely Carrot are playing, but then one day her parents are going on vacation to the beach for 2 weeks and 10 days, which equals 3 weeks and 3 days on vacation but then, Rodrick Corbin, Chloe's teenage brother knocked Chloe with a frying pan which causes Chloe to be sent into internal sleep and made her stuck in a Sanrio themed dream for 3 weeks and 3 days and stolen , which sends Hello Kitty into deepest sadness and depression that she wants to cry in her mind, which she refuses to cry and instead got angry about to the Tamagotchis, and went insane and plays a lot of sad songs to annoy Tamagotchis, as Rodrick kidnap her and her friends, Tara, Jet, Danny, Lil, Carys, Mac, Riley, Wizz, and Soggy including the Octonauts wonder how to wake her up. In reality, Chloe is stuck in the Sanrio Dream World, and is sent by the Dream God to fight the whole army of Tamagotchis and bring back Hello Kitty including saving her and her friends, take the Staff of Dreams and save Hello Kitty and her friends from their homeland's permanent sadness, tyranny, oppression, famine, war and darkness, and to top it all of off, their anger and insanity. Levels (Console and Nintendo 3DS Version) Tutorial Chloe and Lovely Carrot are having fun in her bedroom, but then one day Mrs. Gina Corbin announces at Mr. Paul Corbin and her are going on vacation at a beach for 3 weeks and 3 days. But then, Rodrick Corbin, Chloe's teenage brother hitted Chloe in the head with a frying pan which causes Chloe to be sent straight into internal sleep and made her stuck in a Sanrio themed dream for 3 weeks and 3 days and stolen Hello Kitty, which sends Hello Kitty into deepest sadness and depression that she wants to cry and then Rodrick kidnap her and her friends, but she sees the devil vesion of Hello Kitty tells her to cry, but he angel version of Hello Kitty tells her to loose her depression and sadness, and unleash her anger, but she leads to the angel version of Hello Kitty, and started to burst into anger, and yells with an extremely loud voice, "RODRICK CORBIN, YOU DREAM GOD-DAMNED ANIMAL!!!" In the Sanrio Dream World, Chloe opens up her eyes to reveal she is in a dark area and has to break the orb after a ghostly voice "Break it." is heard and after defeating the ghosts. The area brightens to reveal that the Dream God tells Chloe this is the Sanrio Dream World and she has been there many times before in her dreams and she has been called here for porpus because several days travel from here that Hello Kitty and her friends are cruelly imprisoned within a Tamagotchi castle and she and her friends are held captive by the Tamagotchis in the Sanrio Dream World, Mametchi who wields the world destroying power with the Staff of Dreams, hestitately Hello Kitty and her friends, despite not being sad, said that most of their residents became sad and depressed because there is no hope from anyone who can rescue her and her friends from Rodrick except for Chloe and her friends, the Octonauts, and the NATO, but the lucky few aren't that sad nor depressed and are brave enough to take on to rescue her and her friends bravely. If she saves Hello Kitty and her friends from the Tamagotchis, happiness will be restored to Sanrioland and to your world (The Preschool Federation) and the powers of the Tamagotchis will be forever be under human control, and at peace with the world. If not, both worlds would be plunged into a nuclear apocalypse. The Dream God tells Chloe she needs training for her quest for Hello Kitty and her friends because it has many dangers. Chloe training begins, the 1st tutorial is to defeat 2 Dummietchis to make the platform appear, jump on the platform to cross it, jump further by doubling jumping, Chloe's 2nd tutorial to rotate the camera, glide by doubling jumping, destroy the 2 Dummiechis floating with her sling shot to get the bridge fixed and Chloe 3rd tutorial is to destroy all the Dummiechis to cross the platforms, Chloe's final tutorial is to get to the portal, destroy the Tamagotchi that has the Power of Tamagotchis the Tamagotchis have summoned a pick fiend to stop her, however the portals are making more Tamagotchi's and they need to be destroyed. Once after defeating the Tamagotchi that has the power of nightmares, Chloe goes through the portal and leaves the Sanrio Dream World. Wetstone Lake Chloe and her friends are throw into the barrels and into the rapid rivers. At the end of the level Chloe and her friends including the Octonauts end up falling down the hugest waterfall. Dreams Return Chloe returns to the Sanrio Dream World and is getting a little closer to the Tamagotchi castle. Greenheart Forest Chloe wakes up and arrives at Greenheart Forest after falling down from a huge waterfall along with her friends and her toys including the Octonauts. But soon Chloe and her friends including the Octonauts need to be extremely careful because there are high mountains and rushing rapids and then senses that there is trouble caused by the Tamagotchis and the Huns that they are making little animal kids sad and injured their human anime teenage friends, especially Americans and their allies, but the United Nations peacekeepers told little animal kids to get mad at the Huns and Tamagotchis, thus they are now at them, and the United Nations started to challenge the Tamagotchis and Huns to war. Chloe and her friends find My Melody crying as the Tamagotchis laugh at her, but then she becomes embarrassed for their laughter, and then she gets mad and short-tempered and she throws a pebble at a Tamagotchi guard, Chloe angrily knocks off all the Tamagotchis into the river need to find the Tiki to summon the Mind Genie. At the end Chloe and her friends and the Octonauts get beaten up by the Huns and North Korean soldiers knocking them out to their sleep. Tower Approach Chloe and her friends and the Octonauts return to the Sanrio Dream World and the Dream God tells them they are getting more closer to the Tamagotchi Castle. Their training has begun. Gloomleaf Swamp Chloe and her friends and the Octonauts manage to get out of the Tamagotchi Stadium. Nuclear Strike She contacts the world leaders to disarm the nuclear weapons. Enemies Nightmare Creatures Imps - An Imp was a Nightmare Creature found only in the Dream World, and eventually the real world. They are basic Enemies, typically found in groups. Imps were small yellow with long hands, and horns. Their design was similar to Nerbils. They could be spawned from portals in between Nightmare Thorns. After Mametchi and his friends get the half of The Staff of Dreams, they release Imps and many Nightmare Creatures into the real world Puffers - Puffers are dark pink brain shaped, balloon-like Nightmare Creatures. During her second visit to the Dream World, Chloe and her friends run into many new Nightmare Creatures, including Stalkers. It is known to swoop down on Chloe and her friends head, this prompts Chloe to hit it with her wand to get it off. It is easy to kill it with a throw. Stalkers - Stalkers are slow moving, slug-like Nightmare Creatures. During her second visit to the Dream World, Chloe and her friends run into many new Nightmare Creatures, including Stalkers. When Chloe or her friends gets too close, Stalkers start moving toward Chloe and her friends, and then go invisible. When invisible, they cannot be hurt. To defeat a Stalker, Chloe must Throw and stun a Stalker, and quickly run up and attack. Because they are stunned, they cannot go invisible. After the first encounter, Stalkers will then be seen in groups of two or more, causing more problems. Punchers - Shooters Trivia Stalkers will pick their nose when Chloe stays far enough way Anglers - Anglers are a vicious type of Nightmare Creature. They have the ability to go invisible, and wait in Mana Fields. They have one small ball of light on their head, that looks like a Mana Sphere. When close, an Angler turns normal, and eats whatever's by. To get out, one must fight it's way out. Once out, the Mana Field reappears, and the Angler goes back into hiding. The only way to kill an Angler is to Throw in a Mana Field, and hopefully stun it. When stunned, it will be visible, and can be killed. Late in the game, a new type of angler appears, these with cannons. Teenagers and Tamagotchis Teenage Boy (Hun Warrior) - Teenage Boy (Hun Warrior) is the main enemy. They can be known to hit Chloe and her friends with swords and spears. Teenage Girl (Hun Archer) - Teenage Girl (Hun Archer) is the main enemy. They can fire arrows and other arrows that are on fire. Teenage Boy (Hun Gunman) - Teenage Boy (Hun Gunman) is the main enemy. They can fire AK47s. Teenage Boy (Hun Leader) - Teenage Boy (Hun Leader) is the main enemy which is stronger than regular enemies. They are known to be a tiny little tough. Animals Bears Bears can be helpful. The love to eat honey Boars Boars are known to be very territorial. They can ram Chloe and her friends over like bugs in a rage, unless she and her friends get dirty. Locations The Sanrio Dream World The Sanrio Dream World is a Preschool styled afterlife place where preschoolers and little animal kids go when they are asleep, or when they died. Chloe often goes there when she is asleep. Release This Game Will Be Made By Rare, Moonscoop Games, Hudson, Vendai Universal, Doki Denki Studios (For The Handheld Games), And Sierra (For Consoles Versions) Releaseing for Wii, PS3, 3DS, NDS, And PC. Category:Chloe's Closet Video Games Category:Jimmy Neutron Video Game based Chloe's Closet Video Games